


Give me shelter from myself

by dannyphantomyeetme



Series: #thesquad UFS [6]
Category: Danny Phantom
Genre: Angst, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-02
Updated: 2020-04-02
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:14:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23448355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dannyphantomyeetme/pseuds/dannyphantomyeetme
Summary: Dan was here. He was here, in this room, with Wes. And Danny was tied up in the ghost zone, passed out, unaware that it was even happening.
Relationships: Danny Fenton/Wesley Weston
Series: #thesquad UFS [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1686805
Comments: 2
Kudos: 69





	Give me shelter from myself

**Author's Note:**

> Basically, Dan comes back. This is the aftermath.

Danny is awake suddenly, flailing at the air he knows is empty because _I could have sworn somebody was just hovering over me._

He can’t remember his dream. He thinks, vaguely, that there was the smell of burning and someone screaming his name. Now he’s awake, heart beating ten times too fast in his chest, and he doesn’t even know what he’s afraid of.

Well, he does, but-

“Danny?”

_Darn it._

“Did I wake you up? I’m sorry,” Danny says, sitting up and rubbing his eyes. He forces an air of nonchalance as he glances at the alarm clock. It’s only one am. _I need to get out of this room._ “Go back to sleep, I think I’m just gonna get up for a while.”

He wants to phase out of bed; he doesn’t want to disturb the way Wes is cuddled up underneath the blankets, but then Wes’s hand is on his arm, and he can’t bring himself to phase through that.

“Are you okay?” Wes asks.

He sounds sleepy and sort of out of it. Danny feels a sudden rush of guilt. It’s been a long day, and Wes really needs to sleep.

“I’m fine. Sorry I woke you,” he says, and this time he does phase out of Wes’s grasp.

Wes sits up, looking at where Danny materializes in the middle of the room.

“Where are you going? Come back to bed.”

“‘M not tired,” Danny says. And then, again: “Sorry.”

“Do I look angry?” Wes asks patiently, though he does look a bit annoyed. “You’re fine, Danny.”

But Danny’s not fine. He’s not. His heart is still beating too fast, and he’s breathing normally, but he doesn’t feel like the air is filling his lungs. His head feels foggy and too light. His limbs feel too long. Everything is just _off_ , somehow. The world is tilted slightly and no matter what Danny does, he can’t get it to righten.

Dan was here. He was here, in this room, with Wes. And Danny was tied up in the ghost zone, passed out, unaware that it was even happening. Dan wanted to steal his life. He didn’t just want to steal it, he wanted to destroy it. Again!

Dan was with his friends, his family, _he was alone with Wes for almost a day_. Would have been for much longer if Sam and Jazz hadn’t- if they hadn’t-

“Danny? Hey, hey!” Wes says, somewhat alarmed.

Danny’s begun to hyperventilate. Tears are forming in his eyes. It’s not fair, because Wes should be the absolutely traumatized one and here Danny is, only thinking about himself and his stupid, insignificant problems.

He was alone with Wes. _Wes was alone with Dan and he thought he was you._

Danny’s not allowed to break down because Danny’s not the one who got hurt today. _Stop it. Stop it!_

But Dan was… he was supposed to be gone! And all that time, he’d still existed. He was just locked up in a thermos. Danny had thought… He’d thought…

_“You don’t get it, do you? I’m still here. I still exist! That means you still turn into me.”_

All that time, Dan had still been around, biding his time and plotting his next move.

“Wes? I can’t… I can’t breathe-” Danny hears himself say. He never makes the conscious decision to say the words.

“It’s okay,” Wes says.

He’s out of bed, standing in front of Danny, but he doesn’t gather him into his arms. That’s probably for the best. If Wes tries to touch him right now, Danny doesn’t know what he’ll do.

“I can’t-” Danny says. “I can’t be in here. He was- he was here.”

He presses his eyes tightly closed. He doesn’t want to see the familiar walls of his bedroom, the way they close in on him with the knowledge that Dan got comfortable here. Slept here. And _nobody_ realized that it wasn’t Danny.

It’s alarming; the thought that someone can just take Danny’s place and nobody will notice.

But that’s not fair, is it? They did notice. Just not immediately.

Dan had time to get comfortable in his bed, in his life, to try and-

“Danny, open your eyes,” Wes says through the ringing in Danny’s ears.

He’s pretty sure he’s going to pass out.

“Open your eyes, Danny.”

Danny does so, slowly, and the room looks… different now. Wes has taken the top off of Danny’s starlight lamp and put it on top of his huge flashlight. The stars are all over the walls, on his ceiling.

Like they’re in the open air.

Wes’s face is illuminated by stars, and Danny focusses on that and feels something ease inside his torso. Tears are streaming down his face, but he can breathe now.

He rushes forward and hides his face against Wes’s chest, thankful for the first time that his boyfriend is so freakishly tall. Wes wraps his arms around his shoulders, and neither of them comments on the shaking of Danny’s shoulders as he cries.

“You’re never gonna turn into that,” Wes says. “Someone like you couldn’t possibly be that evil.”

Danny doesn’t answer.

He wonders if he’ll ever have the unwavering belief in himself that Wes seems to have in him.

It doesn’t seem likely, but he can take solace in Wes’s belief.


End file.
